A flightless Angel
by chilly47penguin
Summary: Angel brings love to an otter, a challenge for the penguins, and kindness to the zoo. After having a tough start to life, she finds hope and a certain credo that she kept close to her heart, "Never swim alone."


**Hi, so I'm introducing my OC, (sorry if people have the same name that I picked, but I can't remember seeing anyone calling their OC the same as mine.) as I thought it would be fun to have an extra character that I can use in my one shots. Anyway, this is kinda new for me, so I hope it works out ^°^**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

"Ugh, I hate this crate! It's so bluming uncomfortable." A girl penguin was trying to steady herself as she was getting chucked about in a small crate. As the movement stopped, she got flung forward which resulted in her face smacking the wood."Finally, the journey is over."

When the person carrying her crate stopped walking, she could hear a woman talking in a board attitude.

"Just place it in the back, I'll get to it later." With that, she felt the person carry on walking. She curled up in a ball, wanting all of it to be over, then closed her eyes and fell asleep when the person put the crate down in a place of silence.

She woke up with a start when she heard chattering outside, then the sound of wood cracking from the crate she was in. As the crate burst open, she quickly scampered to the back. First she saw an otter, then three lemurs came into view.

"Aw, isn't she just precious. Well my name's Marlene, and how about you come out so you can meet the others." Marlene stretched out her paw which the girl cautiously took.

There was boxes stacked high on the grey concrete ground all around. The girl looked at all the different shapes of boxes of the room which she thought was the storage room.

"Well hello small feathery birdy, I am king Julien, your king so you may worship me now."Marlene pushed him back while giving him a glare.

"Sorry about him, so cutie, whats your name." Marlene' s hazel eyes shone with kindness as she spoke to the bird. The girl, who was still holding Marlene' s paw, spoke in an adorable, sweet but genital voice.

"My name is Angel."Angel smiled when Marlene said it was a beautiful name.

Angel is a girl penguin that had black feathers that fell in front of her face, but never got in the way. She had ruffled feathers on her chest that were all fluffy as she was just coming out of her down feathers, but still had a long way to go. Her eyes were blue crystals surrounded by white gold, that reflected the dim light from outside. She still was a baby as she had still yet to learn the basics of being a penguin.

Maurice walked over to her then welcomed her, but then Julien told him he wanted some smoothies. With Mort saying hi, the three left to make Julien some smoothies. When the lemurs left, Angel lifted her flippers to Marlene who smiled then picked her up.

"Well, maybe I should take you to my place first before going to the penguins. Though I am surprised that they aren't here accusing you of a spy, mmm." She pondered why they would not be here with the new resident, while she walked to her habitat cradling Angel who was snuggling into her fur.

"Eureka! I've done it." Kowalski walked out of his lab to the other three who were playing cards.

"What is it this time? Will it eventually endanger us or maybe the whole of New York this time?" Kowalski looked hurt by these words and he intended to show it. Skipper sighed, then pointed to the ray that was in the scientists flippers."What does it do?" Kowalski brightened up then went all giddy.

"Well I like to call it The Sound Frequency Malfunction-iser!" Private looked clueless like the other two at what Kowalski said."Ow right, well what it does is make anyone I zap unable to talk."Everyone said ow in understanding.

"Well done Kowalski, we can use it to silence our foes for good, metaphorical and literally." Suddenly, the ray started to spark and overheat which resulted in it exploding while the penguins took cover. "Well, it was bound to go wrong, I mean it has malfunction in its name and just blew up like all the other inventions, _Kowalski_." Skipper shot a glare as Kowalski rubbed his neck.

Marlene entered her cave to be greeted by the warmth, while she held a sleeping penguin in her arms. When Marlene placed Angel down on her pillow, she slowly woke up with a yawn.

"Hi Angel, would you like some fish? Or can't you eat solid food yet?"

"Yes, I can have fish, also, I would love some right now." She smiled as she got the fish, then hungrily ate the salty delight. When Angel finished, Marlene got a colouring pad and crayons which the penguin greatly enjoyed.

Later, after a night of glitter, bows and nursery rhymes, Marlene picked up the baby who quickly snuggled into the warmth of the otter. While stood up looking at Angel, Marlene decided that it was the best if she stayed with her for the night.

'Well I don't want the team going to harsh on her, they might scare her. Also, It's her first night so I'm not going to put her with animals she doesn't know.' With her mind made up, Marlene climbed in bed with a penguin curled up in her chest, then dozed off into peaceful night.

**Hi, so BTW, I don't know when penguins down feathers come off and ect, but on here, Angel is like 2weeks old and some down feathers are coming off. Anyway, this isn't going to be a main story im going to do, it's more just to bring a character in so I can use her in other stories. Bye bye =^-^=**


End file.
